During the Wizard Resistance
by meowbooks
Summary: One-shots chronicling what went on during the wizarding resistance against the Chief Death Eater during the Second War.
1. River

**During the Wizard Resistance**

**River**

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Ten words. Ten words and the world was irrevocably shaken. The words sickened Lee Jordan like a bludger blow to the stomach, loosening his grip, flinging him horrified off his broom hurtling towards the unknown. Others under the wedding tent apparated on the spot. His wand seemed to be casting a shield charm on it's own in a feeble attempt to protect the joy and happiness that had existed moments before from the sense of helplessness creeping into his soul.

Now Scrimgeour.

Later that evening, Lee Jordan flicked his wand at his radio, bracing himself for the unsteady tones the usual Wizarding Wireless Network evening reporter would try to contain as she tried to describe the new world, "…Pius Thicknesse has been appointed Minister of Magic following Rufus Scrimgeour's resignation."

Lee seized the radio and heaved it at the wall.

His heart raced as he watched the remains of the radio on the stone floor shoot red sparks. How-how-DARE THEY? He had listened to their voices for years, YEARS, wanted to be like them, voices of truth, voices with the power to affect everything. How could they just sit there and—

No. He couldn't let them. This wasn't just making Harry look crazy or calling Dumbledore a fool…This was deliberately endangering everyone—every witch, every wizard, every muggle, everything.

Lee repaired the radio and pulled out his microphone. His voice was going to flow like a river and no one was ever gonna dam it up.


	2. Goodbye

They had to go. And his mother was worrying about her ridiculous traveling Jordan ran a hand through his hair and ran down the stairs trying to think of where it possibly could have stopped at the bottom step. It was right there on the coat rack. He sighed, retrieved it, and looked into the living room. She wasn't trunks were gone. He heard his father's voice outside complaining about how long the trip would be. Right. They had abandoned the Floo Powder plan—a Ministry monitored mode of transport and were talking the car. Lee's mother would be driving. Lee shook his head and grinned. His father had never had the patience to learn how to drive a car properly. After every attempt, he'd add another dent he'd have to fix with magic and said he didn't need the ruddy thing anyway-he had his apparation spotted his mother waiting in the front yard through the open front door."I found your hat,"he shouted walking shut the door closed behind him and locked it.

He walked down the porch steps holding her hat out to her. His mother moved forward, but instead of reaching for her hat, hugged closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, wishing things were simple again and could be solved with a hug, but he wasn't a child tried to pull didn't let go.

"Come with us,"she whispered."Please…"

"You'll have Dad,"said Lee. "I'll be fine."

"You can't promise don't were too young,"whispered his mother."You'll be safer away from the them to get someone else…"

Who? They'd have to start a search for a new person and take time away from other endeavors. There was far too much they had to would delay getting the truth out to everyone who was terrified, unsure, wanted some answers, wanted to know they weren't the only ones with these feelings. No one was talking to each other. They didn't know who to trust. You-Know-Who's shadowy tactics were making everyone feel closed off. They'd have to find someone who was willing to speak the truth, take the risk, say what no one else was saying out loud. Most were unwilling to do that even in good times out of some fear of being impolite or a lack of confidence in their own voice. Lee sighed and shook his head,"I need to do this."

She pulled away, her eyes flashing,"You keep saying that, but you don't!" Lee finally met her gaze. Her anger shrank stepped closer, and adjusted his collar, and brushed imaginary lint off his shoulder before looking at his face hand rested on his shoulder."Stay with with me."

"Mum, I want to…"said Lee. And he almost said yes. It would be easier to see them everyday and know they were safe."I can't."

"Why?Why can't you?"

"You shouldn't need to hide,"said Lee trying not to allow his anger seep into his 'd worry he would do something reckless. No, she knew doing this was reckless and she feared what else might happen. She was a muggleborn. A distinction that shouldn't even matter, but did because a bunch of idiots who clung to their notions of hate and entitlement passionate and arrogant and selfish. She had refused to had refused the summons to the Ministry. Lee's father knew they couldn't stay out in the open for much longer. It had to be now.

"Why-why can't you come with us for a little while? Then go?"said his mother, tightening her grip on his 's frown wasn't sure if he'd be able to go if he did was trying to hold on to him longer—even if it wasn't much. The second reason he couldn't was one he had not told her. He'd discussed it with his father, but not her. Lee didn't know where they were going. If, Merlin forbid it, Lee were caught. If they found him. He wouldn't be able to tell them where his mother was was safer for her this way.

Lee carefully removed her hand from his shoulder, embraced her and didn't give her the answer she sought. "I love you too much. I can't." He broke away and stepped back. Lee's father,who had been standing off to the side watching, pulled his wife closer to him and held her as she wiped the tears from her face. Lee inhaled slowly and met his father's read what his father was saying in his own quiet way—he'd inherited his mother's conversational skills. _Stay safe._

"I love you both." He couldn't stay a second longer. He grabbed a handle of his trunk and disapparated.


	3. Romulus and River

**Romulus and River**

"Thank you, Romulus," said Lee into the microphone silently nodding in thanks to Lupin who was carefully drinking from a piping hot mug of hot chocolate. "That was very informative. Greyback is one nasty character...This concludes tonight's broadcast of Potterwatch. I'm River. Keep safe everyone and remember Amelia Bones."

Lee switched the magical microphone off and leaned back in his chair, arching his back into a stretch. Fred and George hadn't come back yet from scrounging up supplies. He swiveled around in his chair to face Lupin. "So, how's Tonks?"

"Very well," said Lupin."She's had a strange craving for chocolate of late and I take that as a good sign."

"Know what he or she will be yet?"

Lupin shook his head,"Either way it'll be a pleasant surprise...She does like surprises."

"An excellent surprise," grinned Lee. "Kingsley need us to do anything?"

"You three?Not at the moment," said Lupin quietly. For a moment Lee thought he saw a flicker of discomfort as if his former professor wished the question hadn't been necessary. Lupin continued, "He was very amused about the special on the American holiday of Halloween safety tips. 'Inspect your children's candy-' "

" '-and take the best for yourself. Cite cavity statistics if needed.' Yeah. We thought it would help lighten things up a bit."


End file.
